epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 1
Beecanoe: Hey, Genius! You best set a course for Planet Conquest straightaway! Genius Guy: Aye aye, sir! Ship of Dark Entities starts flying straight to Planet Conquest in hopes of destroying the last Sacred Diety, but unfortunately a bunch of enemy fighters fly right at the ship and open fire Jared: Oh, these cretins again of all places! We have to keep going and avoid contact with the fighters, correct? Guy furrows his helmet a bit Genius Guy: I'm really afraid so. To be honest, I thought we could test the new weaponry and armor out, but evasive maneuvers will have to do for now... But this is going to be so much fun! ETG: Ever thought of saving that tiny piece of sarcasm for later?! 'Cuz that's what I would do! Jared: Petey, our beloved pet! Keep sight on those engines! Saurian points to the engine, but is shocked at what happened Galactic Petey: ENGINE FIRE!!!! ENGINE FIRE!!! ME NO WANT!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Beecanoe: YOU MORONS!!!! Jared: KEEP COOL, TEAM!! WE MIGHT HAVE TO BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!! and Megaman come up from the cargo hold to check what's going on Sonic: Whoa, a fire?! This is new! Jared: Apparently, we were shot down and are now heading towards to that fiery planet down below. Megaman: Why must this go on??? War and violence won't solve anything! Guy gets a call, immediately Genius Guy: Incoming transmission! I think Beecanoe and Mr. Raigon shall do the honor and hear this information! and Beecanoe rush to the control panel. Jared presses the Play Transmission button General Kurt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Well well well, if it isn't the Warriors of Apocalypse! I say, you fools look paler than usual. More innocent people are dying, is that it? Genius Guy, and ETG seethe in anger General Kurt: Aww, why the upset faces?!?! You know that I AM your one and only God! Your heads will be stepping stones when I walk upon them. Tremble in fear as I wreck even larger amounts of havoc! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Jared: Kurt, you degenerate bastard! Stop this madness at once! How is it that you keep coming back with vengeance, and your plans do not work in the end? Huh?! drinks his whine after hearing the "music to his ears" General Kurt: You WOA scum are full of it! Why should we give you all mercy??? In fact, are you too foolish to know how to spell it out?! Simple: K-U-R-T-I-S-G-O-D. Let this be a fair warning, Warriors of Apocalypse: if you ever constantly cross me or my army's path, death will be your only desire... AND I'M MAKING SURE OF IT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ends Megaman: General Kurt is just too similar to Dr. Wily: both are madmen only caring about world domination and the non-existence of peace. This is cruelty! Jared: Quite obviously. Guy begins landing the ship on the massive fire planet, but shortly after they land, a massive lava wave rushes toward the plume their ship landed on. E.T.G. seems to be the only one who notices ETG: Yo, amigos! Off this ship now! Waves are gonna hit if we don't make it alive! peers out the window, with horrorific reactions Beecanoe: Oh, dear God! The stupid ninja's convincing for a change! Genius Guy: {sighs} That's bloody convenient... aboard the ship quickly scramble out the door. Everyone appears off the Ship of Dark Entities except for Petey and Roid Beecanoe: DAAAH!!! Where the hell's that plant when you need him?! and Jared exchange looks. Both of them rush back into the ship. Petey runs as fast as he can, but his stubby legs don't get him very far. Beec and Jared grab him and dive out the door to safety Jared: Wait a blasted second! Where could Roid be? after those words, the lava wave rushes over the Ship of Dark Entities, taking the one passenger who failed to get off the ship on time with it. Geno notices right away Geno: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! ROOOOOOOOOOOID!!!!!!!! puts his hand on Geno's shoulder. Both of them grieve over the loss of Roid, along with the entire crew Ryu: Let his soul drift into the heavens, Geno. Roid was definitely someone I wanted to see in good form... Just so we could have a fight to remember. watch as Roid's spirit floats to the sky and into the stars, where it will guard Star Haven as the Eighth Star Spirit. The entire crew moves on and continues throught the harsh world of the lava planet Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight